1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to deployable seating structures, such as bleachers and the like, and more particularly, to a backstop arrangement for protecting users and operators of the structure from coming into contact with deployment-limiting structure in the aisle area of the seating structure, and from misstepping into a region behind each step in the aisle of the seating structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional telescopic seating arrangement employs a plurality of step portions on which users, such as spectators, are seated at incrementally increasing heights. Usually, there is provided an aisle portion where no seating is provided, but which permits the users to climb as a stair to a desired seating row.
It is a problem with the known arrangements that users or spectators, particularly when the seating arrangement is crowded, will occasionally step beyond a predetermined stepping region, whereupon their shoes may be become caught on structural elements, which include, for example, the interengaging mechanisms that retain the apparatus in a locked and deployed condition. Additionally, it is desired to preclude users and operators of the telescopic seating system from touching or otherwise coming into contact with the interengaging elements whereby serious injury could result.
There is, therefore, a need for an arrangement that prevents users from stepping beyond the predetermined stepping region, but which also does not interfere with the operation of the arrangement between deployed and undeployed states. There is additionally a need for an arrangement that limits access to a deployment limiter that has the potential for causing injury.
In some known arrangements, the various levels of the telescopic seating arrangement are separated by an appropriate seating height that exceeds the height of a conventional stair step. In such arrangements, there is provided an intermediate step that is arranged on the seating level and has a height that is lower than the seating height between the seating levels. Such an intermediate step is generally arranged only in the aisle portion of the telescopic seating arrangement and serves to reduce the likelihood of missteps. Thus, there is a need for a protective arrangement that prevents a user from stepping beyond, or behind, such intermediate step. Additionally, as noted, such a protective arrangement should not interfere with the deployment or withdrawal of the telescopic seating arrangement.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a deployable telescopic seating arrangement that is provided with a protective arrangement that reduces the likelihood that a user will inadvertently place his or her foot beyond a prescribed stepping area.
It is another object of this invention to provide a protective arrangement that does not interfere with the deployment of the telescopic seating arrangement.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a termination arrangement that reduces the likelihood that a portion of a body of a user or operator of the telescopic seating arrangement will be injured by coming inadvertently into contact with an engagement portion of the arrangement, particularly an engagement portion that interengages forcefully during deployment of the arrangement.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a termination for an edge portion of a seating level of a telescopic seating arrangement, wherein the termination securely engages with the seating level member.